1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic icemaker for producing ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automatic icemaker, ice is produced in this way. With use of an ice making tray, supported for rotation and having a first and a second face, the first and the second faces having pluralities of first and second small compartments provided thereon, respectively, water is poured into the first compartments while the first face of the ice making tray is looking upward. After the water in the first compartments has been frozen, the ice making tray is turned over, so that the ice in the first compartments is discharged into an ice bin disposed under the ice making tray. Then, water is poured into the second compartments on the second face which is now looking upward, and after the water in the second compartments has been frozen, the ice making tray is turned over so that the ice in the second compartments are discharged into the ice bin disposed under the ice making tray. Ice is thus produced through repetition of similar operations.
However, while ice is being produced with the use, for example, of the first face of the ice making tray, the second face is not operating to produce ice. Thus, it has been unable to produce ice efficiently.